The estimation of human body shape has a wide variety of applications, from medical to commercial domains. In medicine for example it may be possible to visualise future changes to a 3-D body to encourage lifestyle change. In the commercial domain accurate capture of nude body shape would allow virtual fitting; visualisation of the customer in different clothing. They key to these applications seeing wide deployment is in the usability of any body shape estimation system. In such systems it is advantageous if the three dimensional representation is quickly generated. Further it is advantageous if the requirement for an operator to manually place markers is removed.